Hanky Panky
by coolgamer
Summary: At school Sora is considered a geek but at night he is the owner of a night club. What happens when Riku, the person who bullies him, comes to the night club for a job interview? Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanky Panky is an idea I got from a manga called Hanky Panky and I loved the manga so much I wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts version of it.**

**Summary: At school Sora is seen as a geek but at night he is the owner of a night club. What happens when Riku, the person who bullies him, comes to the night club for an interview? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hanky Panky.**

**~Two Sides~**

Sora stared at the two people ahead of him in the lunch line with a frown. He held his food to his chest as he stared ahead, bored. As he readjusted his glasses after closing his eyes he felt someone rush past him. When he reopened his eyes he saw a girl with shoulder length red hair and another girl with her brown hair curled to the left and right standing in front of him in line.

"Hn…" Sora groaned angrily causing the two girls to look at him.

"Uh-oh, Sora's mad." The brown haired girl giggled.

"Whatever will we do?" the red haired girl said with a laugh.

Sora just glared at the two who turned back to the front still giggling. He heard them begin their conversation again and couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance.

'This is so stupid…' Sora thought angrily.

"Kairi, Selphie!" A young man's voice called to the two girls in front of Sora.

Sora turned to see a young man with silver hair that went past his shoulders and bangs that slightly covered his eyes standing near him. The boy tossed something to the red haired girl with a smirk at them as his sea foam green eyes seemed to glow as he saw Sora.

"Riku!" Selphie, the brown haired girl, giggled.

"Can you buy that for me?" Riku asked.

"If it's for you then of course!" Kairi agreed with a giggle.

"Thanks." Riku said with a wink to them.

"Hn…" Sora groaned in annoyance.

"Dork." Riku said as he looked at Sora.

'That jerk!' Sora thought angrily as the silver head walked away.

Sora sat down in his class and glared at the front as he began to eat his sandwich. He heard giggling and looked to his right to see Kairi and Selphie laughing, and standing on the other side of the window was Riku laughing with them. He was eating the item he had the girls buy as he flirted with the two girls.

"Are you busy this week Riku?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"I am. I have a job interview." Riku told her.

"Aww…" Selphie whined.

"Well, good luck Riku." Kairi told the platinum blonde.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked away from them and back to the front of the room. He felt sorry for anyone who hired the silver head. He looked back at the notebook on his desk and began to flip through the pages as he finished lunch.

Sora looked up as he heard soft giggles from his table in the back. The main room of the Kingdom Hearts Night Club was busy as the hosts greeted their customers. Sora fiddled with his hanging earring in his left ear as he leaned back in his seat. His hair was straightened out of its normal spikes and came to about his shoulder spiked downwards. His blue eyes scanned the room carefully glad to not have to wear those glasses which he didn't need.

The hosts were all pleasing their female customers as was their jobs. Leon, a host with brown hair that reached past his shoulders and steel grey eyes, was being very gentlemanly with the black haired woman he was escorting. Another host named Cloud, a man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was being quiet as the short black haired girl next to him talked excitedly despite him not speaking.

Setzer, a silver haired host, was escorting four girls at once and giving them charming smiles as he sweet talked them as usual. A man a little older then Sora with brown hair swept back named Terra, sat and chatted with two girls as he watched them intently. Next to Terra sat Ventus, a boy with blonde hair similar to Cloud's and blue eyes, who was talking politely to an older girl who seemed quiet taken with the cute young man.

As Sora watched the hosts work he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up to see a young man similar in looks to Ventus walking up to him. Roxas, Sora's cousin and Ventus' twin, and he co-owned the place with Sora.

"Gale." Roxas greeted as he smiled at Sora. Gale was the name Sora went by in the club.

"Yes?" Sora asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's time for those interviews." Roxas stated.

"Fine let's go." Sora agreed grudgingly

Sora followed his cousin into the back room of the club quietly and took a seat on the couch. As one of the owners he had to help pick the new hosts for the club, though he didn't want to. He sat quietly as Roxas interviewed each of the guys that came in. He barely said anything to any of them as he studied them quietly.

The people seemed to be either too full of themselves, or not really know what the job of a host was. Also he noticed that a few of them were pretty common looking, and those that weren't seemed to be too egotistical. He slumped against the couch as the guy currently being interviewed left the room looking high and mighty.

"So?" Roxas asked.

"No." Sora said easily.

"Well, we have only one more." Roxas told his cousin.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Sora agreed.

Sora looked down at the table as he heard the door open and Roxas stand up to greet the man. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Roxas to introduce him to the man.

"I'm Roxas, and this is my cousin Gale." Roxas introduced.

Sora looked up and froze as his eyes locked onto the sea foam green eyes of Riku Heart. He froze as he looked at the silver haired boy dressed in a black silk dress shirt and jeans. The platinum blonde smiled at him as he locked eyes with the brunette.

**~End Ch.1~**

**Hope you all liked the prologue. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hanky Panky.**

**~Trouble~**

Sora glanced at the silver-haired boy from the corner of his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. He looked at Roxas who continued to interview Riku calmly and not noticing his cousin's distress. Sora sighed as he sat forward and placed his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand.

"So have you had any work experience before in a field like this?" Roxas asked.

"I used to wait tables." Riku answered.

"How are you with the ladies?" Roxas continued.

"I'm really popular at school." Riku answered.

"If you hit it off real well with one of the customers would you go out with her?" Roxas asked.

"No, that's not allowed right?" Riku asked.

"No it is not allowed. How old are you again?" Roxas asked.

"Eighteen. Here's my idea." Riku said as he handed it to Roxas.

"Gale?" Roxas asked after he checked it and handed it to Sora.

"Looks real." Sora replied as he handed it back to Roxas who gave it back to Riku.

"Would you get along well with your co-workers?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I get along great with the people I work with." Riku answered.

'Yeah except me…' Sora thought irritably.

"Good…can you handle alcohol?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I have had some alcohol before." Riku replied.

"Hmm…alright I think that's all the questions I have for you Riku." Roxas said.

"Okay." Riku said as he stood and Roxas stood along with Sora.

"We'll let you know in a day or two." Roxas told him.

"Thank you Roxas, Gale." Riku said as he bowed slightly before leaving.

Sora fell back against the chair with an exasperated and looked at Roxas as the door closed. Roxas began to clean up the folders and put them away in the filing cabinets. He then turned to look at Sora with a smile.

"We're not going to hire him are we?" Sora asked.

"Yes we are. A friend of mine referred him." Roxas stated.

"Great…" Sora groaned.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"We go to school together…let's just say we don't get along." Sora replied.

"Well I'm sure he won't recognize you." Roxas reassured.

"If he doesn't he's an idiot." Sora grumbled.

"Sora…I have to go. Take care tonight and make sure you take inventory." Roxas said as he headed to the door.

"Bye." Sora replied.

Sora leaned back against the couch before getting up and grabbing the clip board and heading out to the storage room. He spent the rest of the night going over inventory, checking on the hosts and customers, checking the cash, and hoping that some force would make it so Riku couldn't work there.

Sora glanced at the clock as he waited for it to ring for school to be released. He had to be at the club early to get the new host ready to go. He glanced at the homework assignment now written on the board and wrote it down. He quickly packed his stuff up without the teacher noticing and left the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

He arrived at his apartment and finished his homework quickly before taking a shower. He then pulled on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He then put a necklace on and put a hanging earring into his left ear. He straightened his brown spikes down into his usual work style and took his glasses off. He slipped on his dress shoes and left the house for the bus stop.

Sora unlocked the door to the host club and walked inside turning on the lights as he went. He went into his office to wait for the new employee to arrive. As he waited he began going over bills and other important documents. He was interrupted from his work by a knock on his open door and when he looked up he saw Riku standing there.

He noticed Riku wore a dark blue skin tight long sleeved shirt and black skin tight pants. He had around his neck a necklace and a ring on his finger. He smiled at Sora as he walked into the room slightly.

"I'm here for my training." Riku said.

"I know, I've been waiting." Sora said as he stood up.

Sora had Riku follow him out of the office and gave him a tour of the place. He showed him how to mark down what he took from the storage room, in terms of drinks, and how much he could take. He then showed took him to the main room and pulled a book that was hidden from view of the customers.

"This is our customer book." Sora explained as he sat on one of the leather couches.

"Customer book?" Riku asked.

"Yes we have our hosts write down any information they have on the customer so we know what to avoid with some." Sora explained.

"Shouldn't that be confidential?" Riku asked.

"It was till one of the customers had a severe allergic reaction because she told only one of the hosts and a different one didn't know." Sora explained.

"So it's to protect the customers?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Alright so how is it organized?" Riku asked.

"Alphabetical order, it also shows their food and drink preferences, and host preferences. It also shows when they come in the most." Sora explained as he pointed to each on one customer's page.

"Alright." Riku said.

"Also make sure you check IDs." Sora said as he led Riku over to the entrance.

"I thought that was done when they first came in?" Sora asked.

"It is but to make sure that the IDs aren't fake we have hosts check them too. You'll be taught the difference from a real ID and a fake." Sora explained.

As they finished the tour they made their way back to the changing room. Sora showed him where they kept the extra clothes in case of a spill. Sora moved to exit the room when Riku stopped him.

"Gale?" Riku asked.

"What?" Sora asked as he turned to the silver-haired guy.

"Are you one of the owners?" Riku asked.

"Yes…why?" Sora asked in reply.

"Well during the interview I thought you were the number one host." Riku explained.

"What?" Sora exclaimed confused.

"Well you're cute so I just thought…" Riku began.

"Cute?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah you're really cute. One of the cutest guys I've ever seen." Riku complimented.

"I…what…" Sora tried still confused and his face flushed bright red.

"Gale?" Riku asked worried as he reached a hand out to Sora's face.

"I have to go!" Sora cried as he quickly ran out of the room.

Sora closed the door to his office as he breathed heavily and he tried to cool his face down. He lay on the couch with a sigh and closed his eyes as he heard the other hosts begin to arrive. He just stared up at the ceiling knowing that Leon would get Riku settled.

'What did he mean by I look cute? Is it possible that he doesn't recognize me?' Sora thought in confusion.

Sora sighed and just closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of music and chatter came through the door from the main room. He smiled as he stood and went to check on the hosts from his usual seat in the corner so the customers wouldn't see him watching. As he glanced around the room his gaze lingered on Riku as he took a sip of his wine.

**~End ch. 2~**

**Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**If anyone is wondering Sora's hair at the night club is in a similar style to Riku's but comes to just above his shoulders and is brown.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**crazycomedian: Ha-ha oh he'll still bully Sora. He doesn't know Sora and Gale are the same person.**

**Kana Mei: Thanks for the review!**

**Zexionienzo: I hope this was soon enough (btw love the name).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Unbelievable~**

Sora sighed as he glanced up from his book to where Riku leaned against the library bookshelf. He was speaking to Kairi and Sora felt very annoyed with him. Kairi giggled as she clutched the books to her chest and looked cute.

"Riku I heard you got a part-time job as a host! Is that true?" She asked with a blush.

"Yeah, maybe I'll buy you a car." Riku flirted.

"Wow! You know, you're perfect for that job!" She giggled.

"You think so? I think so, too…" Riku began.

Sora saw out of the corner of his eye Riku turn to look in his direction. He felt his face heat up and his heart begin to pound. Riku just looked at him coolly with a sly look as he crossed his arms.

"I'm lucky I don't look like Sora." Riku stated with a smirk.

As soon as Riku and Kairi left Sora glared at the book and slammed his hand on it angrily. He glared at the direction the two had headed.

"That bastard!" He growled.

Sora sat at the back of the club as he watched the hosts carefully. Whenever he had the opportunity he sent a glare at the back of Riku's head. A few time he had turned to look in Sora's direction and smiled but Sora ignored him.

"What nerve…I can't believe he doesn't recognize me!" Sora grumbled angrily.

Sora downed a glass of the wine he had gotten from the storage as he watched. Riku was indeed a natural at the job and fit in perfectly with the other hosts. Sora looked up as he heard giggling and saw Riku whispering in the girl's ear.

Sora stood and left the room and went into the locker room. He placed something in his locker and as he closed it heard someone enter the room. He turned to see Riku standing there and noticed a wet spot on his shirt.

"The girl spilled some of her drink." Riku explained.

"One second." Sora said as he went to where the extra shirts were.

He handed one to Riku and couldn't help but blush as Riku began to take his wet shirt off. He turned away slightly but glanced out of the corner of his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Riku's nicely toned chest. He blushed and looked away completely when he noticed Riku look over with a smile. He turned around after a while to see him wearing the new shirt and smiling at Sora.

"Gale?" He asked.

"What?" Sora asked a bit uncomfortable.

"I was wondering how old you are." Riku asked.

"Eighteen." Sora replied without thinking.

"Oh…you're the same age as me." Riku said.

'Shit…I gave myself away…' Sora thought.

"Also I honestly think you are the cutest guy I've ever met." Riku said.

Sora just stared at him in surprise before recovering. His face returned to a serious expression as he eyed Riku.

"You better get back to work." Sora ordered.

"Right…sorry." Riku apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the girl." Sora stated.

"Right…" Riku replied before he left the room.

Sora watched as Riku left the locker room before slumping into one of the chairs. He watched the door as he sighed exhaustedly and rubbed his forehead.

"Does he really not recognize me? Or does he and he's just making fun of me?" Sora asked aloud.

Sora sighed as he stood and headed for his office tiredly not feeling like dealing with the problem. He sat down at his desk and began going over the paper work that needed to be done. After a little while he heard Roxas arrive but his cousin only stayed out in the main room to watch the hosts.

He knew his cousin was having a bit of trouble with work since he was having problems with his boyfriend. Sora was tired of Roxas coming in with problems especially now that he had his own. Though Roxas seemed to realize he was having problems and hadn't been bothering him with his problems.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter. Sorry it was so short.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Magicaru: Thanks for the review. Hanky Panky: Geeky, glasses-wearing college student Manaka is always getting picked on at school, especially by his popular classmate Doi. But…once night falls, the glasses are ditched and this super-geek secretly becomes a super-hot host club owner! What is Manaka to do when Doi aspires to become a host at the same club? There's no telling what hanky panky they'll be up to!**

**Lord Kharl: Thanks for the review.**

**L and misa for eternity: Thanks for the review.**

**ThePurpleOutcast: Yes Riku truly doesn't recognize Sora. Axel will appear in fact I hinted at him in this chapter. A lot of characters will appear in little side stories.**

**Zexionienzo: Thanks for the review.**

**MsSupreme: Yeah he is a bit dim…**


End file.
